


Teacher

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, LGBTQ Character, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble, set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher

Willow gritted her teeth. "Look. Do you _want_ to learn how to do this?"  
There was a chorus of mumbled agreement that yes, they probably did.  
"Then stop bickering, and form the damn Circle of Sucellus!"  
The girls arranged themselves.  
"Uh... Miss Rosenberg? Is this okay?"  
"That's a square. If I wanted the Square of Sucellus, I would have said so."  
"How about this?"  
"That's a triangle."  
"How about the… Rhombus of Sucellus?"  
Willow just glared.  
After much discussion, some hair-pulling, and two girls leaving the room in tears, it was agreed that the Oval of Sucellus would probably do.


End file.
